


Dusk

by deltachye



Series: Dusk to Dawn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Chapter 13, Prequel, Smut, Spoilers, ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various]in a land of darkness, you find your solace of light in him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Dusk to Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> 1) horny  
> 2) wanted backstory for another one shot collection i'm going to do  
> 3) the flavour of angst sex .. supreme
> 
> takes place after ch 13 in the decade of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just finished episode ignis and *duck lips post-crying peace sign selfie* i love him so much but all he do is puch me like toy, kick me like bol.. could've just had a crush on prompto or gladio and saved myself some grief but Nooooooo.

“I can’t keep doing this.”

You were shaking so badly you crumpled into a chair before you hit the floor. Ignis’ mouth remained a tight, stern line, his expression equally grim. You dropped your head into your hands, voice muffled, grief addled.

“I just can’t.”

“[Name]…”

You couldn’t stand to hear your name in the voice you so loved. It was _because_ you loved him that you were this wrecked, this _broken_ —it’s because he’s your absolute everything that you just can’t stand him.

“I _am_ alive,” he murmured, always to the point. You heard him kneel before you but refused to look up.

“This time. What about next time? There’s always a next time.” You shuddered at the thought, the bile burning holes through your churning stomach. “There’s no guarantee you’ll ever make it back alive.”

“I…” The master tactician, ever witty, was at a loss for words. You couldn’t even blame him. What would you say if you were kneeling before yourself in forgiveness? His words were quiet, delicate, and ones you didn’t want to hear: “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” you groaned aggravatedly, your palms sliding to your temples. You raked your fingers back and clenched your hair tightly, ignoring the pain on your scalp. “I know you’re sorry, that you don’t mean to worry me—but what am I supposed to do? Sit around and just keep hoping that the last time I see you isn’t the last?” Before he could reply, you added with full vitriol and anguish: “And look, I _get_ it, believe me. I understand. They need you.” Your words trembled as they edged into tears, breaking off into a hoarse half-whisper. “But I need you too.”

Already, the guilt was slashing through you. It was selfish of you, and you _knew_ —oh by gods did you know just what was at stake. Every day—that word was just an archaic relic now, as days don’t exist anymore—death knocks on your door. The best hunters you’ve ever known die in droves, joining the echelons of dog tags planted in the Earth like seeds of flora long gone. Ignis is strong. With every daemon down, two more rise. So, obviously, the people need him. The world needs him. You _know_ , yes, you know—but is it too much to ask for you to want to keep the one you love safe?

“My love, I—”

He was promptly interrupted by the chime of a cellphone in his pocket. You watched agony warp his handsome features. It wasn’t his fault, and you didn’t have the right to be taking it out on him.

(You fucking know already.)

Swallowing to recollect yourself, you quickly yanked yourself out of his grasp and got to your feet, brushing past him to stare out a window unseeingly. 

“Take the call. It’s important, isn’t it?”

“It can wait.” His ghostly reflection in the glass reached towards you, but you saw his hand hesitate before dropping back to his side.

“It’s okay.” You turned and flashed a smile, even though he wouldn’t be able to see it. “I’m… sorry. Just go.”

“We’ll talk later,” he strained in an apologetic tone. You crossed your arms in front of yourself, closing yourself off. 

“Okay.”

He begun to walk away. Part of you wanted to let him go in silence. But, no matter how angry you were, you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a wrangled plea to wait. He paused in his step and allowed you to take a deep breath. 

“Be safe, Ignis.” Your hands were clasped in prayer. “Please.”

“I will. I’ll return.”

He knew you hated promises like that. Promises can be broken—in a sense, it feels like they’re made to be. Despite that, he said it to you every time, and you knew you’d feel worse if he didn’t. 

“Hang on.”

He allowed you to approach him. You cradled his face in your hands, running your thumb over the rough skin of his scar. His eyelashes fluttered behind his visor as you pulled him down, delivering a chaste kiss to his cool lips.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

He looked like he wanted to say more. But you pushed him on the chest, prodding him forwards. He looked so hurt and torn, but once his back was turned, you saw only that. Him walking away from you.

\---

“Mm.” He flinched sharply, jumping away from you.

“Sorry.”

The wounds littering his body weren’t too bad this time around. The most severe was a mild burn on his forearm. For once, he seemed to be in fairly decent shape—though you wished he’d return to you unharmed.

“Does it hurt?” you murmured, wrapping his arm in gauze. Your fingertips brushed against his skin gingerly, like touching him would break something.

“Not much, no.” He could just be saying that as not to make you worry, so asking was just a platitude at this point.

“Okay. Then… you should get some rest.” You secured the bandaging with a clip and closed your first-aid box, hurriedly scooting away before the crushing atmosphere caught up with you. There was much unsaid in the air already, stifling it, poisoning it, and you couldn’t find the strength to breathe, much less face him.

“[Name].” He stopped you by quickly finding your wrist, grabbing it without looking. It always gave you chills how well he’d adapted to his blindness. You froze, paralyzed by his touch. It slackened until he was loosely circled around you. You could easily break away. Instead, you stared at the table, still unable to meet his eyes. The weight on your shoulders felt oppressive.

“Can we talk, please?”

You chewed on your lip. When he was begging you, clearly tormented, it wasn’t like you could shake him off and storm out.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

He sighed through his nose. You felt his fingers slip down until they wormed into your palm. They were so much longer, more elegant than yours—before you could find it in you to resist or snatch away, he’d entwined his hand in yours.

“What can I do for you?” he asked, and you heard his voice break. Tears began to run down your cheeks even as you steeled your chest in an attempt to stop them.

“There’s nothing you _can_ do!” you sobbed. Helplessly, you allowed him to guide you back into your seat. His thumbs gently brushed tears from your nose, hands cupping your cheeks. You felt like a child blubbering in front of him, but all the emotions you’d been holding back crashed forwards at once. “You have to do your job, but I’m just so _scared_ all the damn time. I’m worried _sick_ every day, but I can’t stop you. Do you know what it’s like to not be able to do _anything_ for the one you love?”

“I know,” he breathed, so quiet and calm in return to your shrill outburst. “Because it kills me every time I leave you. You never once leave my mind, love.”

You pressed your lips together, trying to get your breathing back under control. Your tantrum was just as useless as you thought it’d be. No matter how mature you wanted to act about it, this was just whining. It wasn’t like Ignis was inconsiderate to you or anything. He was impossible to hate, which just made everything feel worse.

His forehead tipped forwards and touched yours as he held your hands tightly. He remained there silently, allowing you to calm down. You listened and matched his rhythm, struggling past your lungs to take even breaths. 

“I’m sorry,” you muttered miserably. “That was out of line.”

“You’re just speaking your mind. I could never blame you for that. Besides, you’ve never once wavered… it’s only because you care for me.” He leant back and brushed his fingers through your hair, smoothing damp strands back in place. “I hear you. I wish there was a way I wouldn’t have to hurt you.”

“Yeah… I know.”

His fingertips slipped down your cheek to your jaw, then to your neck. You shuddered at the sensitive touch. With your eyes closed, you didn’t notice him leaning forwards and inadvertently gasped into a kiss. His tongue was hot against your teeth.

“Ignis?” you breathed when he pulled back, but his mouth trailed a heated path down to your throat. Your hands shot up to his back, clutching tightly onto the fabric when his teeth sank into your neck. You said his name again—this time, it was a moan.

“I’ve missed you,” was his sorry excuse of an explanation. His voice was husky, lowered a couple of octaves, igniting a ticklish fire in your gut. When he pulled back to face you, he ran a thumb over the sweetly aching bruise. 

You didn’t have anything to say. You just kissed him back.

When you re-opened your eyes, you were underneath him in the bed. Reaching up, you slipped the glasses off of his face and carefully folded them on the right bed stand table where he always placed them. In a fluid motion, his hands slipped beneath your shirt, and you helped him slide it off by arching your back. Your body moved with him in sync without need for words or thought. Everything about you and him was natural, like it was meant to be—fated to be. It’s because of Fate that you owe your despair. To her, also, you owe your everything. The way the moon shines in the light of the sun, always missing him, always thinking of him, always following but never _with_ him… you’re so lucky to love him. And you hate that you love him, too. Things could be so different if you could move on…

_filia lunae et filius solis, fati amatores._ The daughter of the moon and the son of the sun, star-crossed lovers.

You just can’t bring yourself to do it.

The air was cold, leaving you shivering. Your hands fumbled in the dark on his buttons. You felt his hands lay over top of yours as he took over. If anything, Ignis was the one most at ease in the dark. His bare chest radiated the heat you so desperately craved, and you molded yourself to him tightly. You traced your hands up his back, feeling each ragged scar, each line of muscle, each angle of bone. When you came back to his neck, you hooked your fingers underneath the necklace chain. Carefully, you slid the pendant back into place to his front, warming it with your skin.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered all of the sudden. You know he says it to you so shamelessly because it makes your lips twitch into an expression you can never fully hide from him. Rolling your eyes to save face, you swatted at him.

“Come on, Iggy.”

“I’m quite serious.” He lifted a hand from beside your head, lightly tracing the lines down your curvature. You shuddered beneath his ticklish touch uncontrollably. “You are the loveliest woman I know. It’s an honour for me to cherish you.”

“You’re just laying on the romance because you feel bad.” You could be as aloof as you wanted, but you knew that he knew how warm your face was. Ignis chuckled, and you despised how much your heart fluttered just hearing him laugh.

“You could stand to accept a compliment once in a while, my dear.”

He kissed the rebuttal out of your mouth. You allowed yourself to surrender to him, melting into the mattress as he lay more and more of his weight onto you, blanketing you with warmth and security. Winding your fingers through his hair, you combed out the wax, each sandy strand soft to the touch. You gripped tightly with shock when his hands travelled south, yanking your pants off your legs with a carnal aggression that didn’t suit the gentleman you knew.

“What’s gotten into you?” you teased, though you didn’t mind the forwardness. It wasn’t too long ago that Ignis wouldn’t return your feelings at all. It made sense, at the time—the Prince was the priority. Duty calls. Even as you pined from afar or wept for him, you knew that he would never be yours, for his life belonged to Lucis. 

But, turns out, you don’t actually know everything, and Specs can be selfish when he wants to be, too.

“Every day, I think of you to keep myself going.” He spoke hotly into your ear as his fingers curled deep inside of you, working you into putty inside-out. “Nothing matters but you.”

“Mm—!” You cursed into your fist, biting onto your sore knuckles to stifle yourself. Ignis buried his face into the crook of your neck, relentlessly thumbing your swollen bundle of nerves. 

“I’m afraid, too. That I’ll leave you alone.” He raised his head to face you. Through your tears and haze of pleasure, he’d never looked more beautiful. “I can’t have that. I can’t even stand the _thought_. I do everything in my power to return to you… to make you smile.” His left fingertips ghosted over your lips, hovering over them like he was scared to actually touch you. “It’s my light.”

“Oh, Ignis…”

The kiss was sweet, in a completely different world from the filth he was inflicting upon you beneath the waist. You wrenched yourself away from his lips with a pathetic mewl, hips bucking forwards, legs trembling uselessly. For a guy who’s always kept his head in books, he’s an expert at this—though you suppose he’s always been at expert at everything. You gripped his hair tightly, cradling his head to your chest as you panted for breath. 

“I can’t,” you gasped formlessly, your body weak. “I need…”

He kissed you once more before propping himself up. You steadied yourself by wrapping your hands around his forearms, careful to avoid the injury you’d just patched up. Your legs locked around his hips. His moan melted into yours as he entered you, the familiar heat spreading through you with irresistible tendrils of electricity. Once again, you’re one. 

You had never asked to be in love with him. You never thought you would be. If you could go back into time and tell your younger self that you’d be here, joined by the soul with _Ignis Scientia_ of all people, the other you would’ve died young from laughter. But here you are. You’re in love. You’re so hopelessly, deeply, endlessly in love with him, and it’s the best and worst thing to happen in your life. Because even now as he’s making love to you with mangled iterations of your name caught in his throat; even now as his heat spreads deeply between your legs, his heart thumping against your chest in the same time as yours; you know he’s still going to be gone when you wake up. 

You hold him as he collapses against you, heaving for breath, skin scalding to the touch. You’re the only person he lets his guard down around. Everybody else in the broken remnants of Lestallum sees him as the hero, the warrior, the once and future king’s right-hand man—you see him as your poor Ignis, fated to dance a lonely waltz to _tragoedia_. For a while you silently lay there together, comfortable, bodies glued to each other in the foul mess.

“I hope you know how much I adore you,” he slurred into you, rolling to the side. You curled up into his arms, closing your eyes, feeling as though you could never get close enough to him. His heartbeat was low and steady against your cheek. 

“Yes, I know.”

“I know…” He raised himself onto an arm, taking your chin into hand and tilting your face so that you looked up at him. His eyes were open, their beautiful greens dulled into cloudy cataracts. They were unseeing, yet it still felt like they were focused on you, and you felt the urge to look away to break its intensity. “I know that I can’t be the man that you deserve.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. But… still, would you allow me…” He trailed off, tears trickling down his face. You felt your own stinging the back of your eyes but held them at bay, for his sake. You cupped his face in both your hands, kissing away the salty dewdrops.

“I’m not allowing you. I’m asking you. I’m in love with you, too, Ignis, in case you forgot.”

“That would never slip my mind.”

You slept in his arms at ease for the first time in a long time. At times like these, you felt that it didn’t matter that he would always end up leaving you. Ignis held true to his word. He would always come back. Even if the sun wouldn’t rise until the end of this decade, it would always fight to chase the moon. 

This, you knew.

**Author's Note:**

> deltachye.tumblr.com


End file.
